He Finally Shut Up
by DracosQueen180
Summary: Something is wrong with Naruto. Sasuke notices and starts to get worried. yaoi Sasuke X Naruto


Something was wrong with Naruto.

Sasuke had first noticed it a couple of days ago. One morning Naruto had just quit arguing with him. Every morning after that also. It had gotten so bad that Sasuke had purposefully tried to get him to argue, that didn't work either.

Sasuke was at a loss of what to do. He finally had an idea of something that might help.

He walked up to Sakura, who was just walking down the street and hadn't even noticed him.

"Sakura" he began "tell Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino to come to our meeting place tonight at 7, just make sure to tell them not to mention it to Naruto and I'll tell everyone else" was all he said before he walked off. He knew she would do it, she was still "in love" with him.

He then went over the rest of the people he needed to tell. Lee, Neji, and Tenten. He decided to check at their training grounds.

Luck seemed to be on his side because they were all training. He walked up to them ignoring Gai asking him why he was there on such a nice and youthful day.

"I need you all to come to a meeting tonight at 7. It is about Naruto. Make sure not to mention it to him" he told them. Once again walking off before they could respond.

He just couldn't think of what could be wrong with Naruto, he always seemed so happy. He also seemed like he had an infinite amount of energy, but lately he was starting to look like Gaara and act like he had no energy. That was who he had forgotten, Garra. He left his course and started walking hoping to find him.

He was lucky and did happen to find Garra, Temari, and Kankuro. They were in town to discuss some things that had been happening in Suna.

"Gaara" he started "I need you to come to a meeting tonight at 7, its about Naruto" he added to make sure that Gaara would come.

Gaara just nodded and walked right on past Sasuke. Even though Gaara had acted that way Sasuke knew that he was concerned because it involved Naruto. He sighed and headed home, waiting for later.

* * *

It was finally time. He headed over to the meeting spot, team seven's regular training grounds.

When he got there he saw everyone he had asked to come there. They were all sitting in a circle with a space left for him to sit. So he sat in his spot, which was unfortunately inbetween Ino and Sakura. The meeting was more important though so he would endure them for it.

As soon as he sat down he began speaking "As most of you know I was the one that asked you here tonight. The subject that we will be discussing is Naruto. Something is wrong with him lately. He hasn't asked Sakura out, fought with me, or even spoken for a while. Lets go around and say what you have noticed about him lately." They nodded, most of them shocked because they had not noticed something wrong with Naruto. Sakura was right next to him and she went first.

"Well the only thing I've noticed different about Naruto recently is the fact that, yes, he has quit asking me out. I just figured he finally got over his silly crush on me" she told them. That didn't seem to be any help so they continued to the next person, Lee.

"The only thing I've noticed is that he seems to be a little less youthful than normal" he told them. Again, no help. Next was Hinata.

"He just seems a little more sad lately" she told them. A little helpful but not much. They continued on asking everyone but everyone either said the same things as eachother or did not notice something wrong entirely. That was until Shino spoke up "Have you noticed how skinny he's gotten?" he questioned. Everyone immediately quieted down.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Lately the clothes he has been wearing have almost been falling off of him and he seems like he has no energy and he is clumsy. He obviously hasn't been eating" he told them.

"There is no way, Naruto's always eating" said Sakura, though you could see the doubt in her eyes even as she said that.

"Why is he not eating? We need to go ask the people at Ichiraku if they have seen Naruto there lately. Then we need to go to where he normally buys his groceries to see when he was last in there" Sasuke told them. They nodded and said their agreement. Naruto may get on their nerves sometimes but they still cared about him. So they set off to Naruto's favorite place to eat.

When they reached Ichiraku they walked right up to a waitress and asked if Naruto had been there recently she looked at them like they were crazy and told them "We don't serve demons here." They all new that Naruto had the 9 tailed fox in him and they didn't care, he was still the same Naruto. The comment made Sakura mad though and she punched the girl. For once Sasuke could admit he actually liked her right then.

So they figured out that Ichiraku was no longer serving Naruto, they were not happy about it. Their next stop was the marketplace Naruto always shopped at. They once again were told that they didn't serve demons, by a guy this time. So that let Sasuke be able to hit him, which he of course did, sending him flying. Their next stop was Naruto's house they were going to demand why he didn't tell them that he wasn't able to get any food. The people that weren't as close to Naruto such as Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino all left. They all told the rest of them to tell them what they found out though. All the people that were left were Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara.

They reached Naruto's appartment and knocked. Nobody answered so they just broke the door down, saying they would fix it later. They immediately split up in search of Naruto. Before they even had time to go very far Sakura found what looked like a journal sitting open on Naruto's table. They sat down for a second and read the entry that was open.

_August 7_

_Ichiraku and every other restaurant in town have stopped letting me eat there, they say it's because having a demon there is bad for buisness. The place where I get has also stopped giving me food.I tried other places but they wont let me in either. I can't tell Sasuke-teme or Sakura, they don't care enough about me to help me out. Nobody does. I guess today is another foodless day. I'll have a record before long, lets see how many days has it been without food so far? hhm. It's been a little over a week. I'm surprised I can even still stand, let alone train. I feel a little dizzy, I'm going to go try to sleep before I have to go to practice tomorrow._

_Naruto_

They all stared, shocked at what they had just read. Naruto hadn't eaten for a week and he didn't even bother to tell them because he thought they didn't care. They cared alot Sakura thought of him like a brother and Sasuke loved him. Yea, you read that right Sasuke had loved him for a long time.

After reading the part about Naruto feeling dizzy and going to bed they knew where he was so they headed to his bedroom. They were not prepaired for what they saw once they stepped inside. The person laying on the bed looked nothing like Naruto, but they knew it was him. He was only in boxers so you could see how skinny he had become. His ribs were sticking out and he looked like a skeleton. He had dark bags under his eyes and he was about as pale as Sasuke. He looked totally different. They walked over to him.

"Naruto, get up we need to talk" said Sasuke as he nudged Naruto. Naruto didn't even move. They took turns trying to get him to wake up, he didn't.

"I'll go get Tsunade" said Sakura once they realized that they would not get him to wake up. Sasuke crawled onto the bed and put Naruto's head in his lap. He started stroking Naruto's hair while they waited for Sakura to come back.

They only had to wait for a few minutes before Sakura and Tsunade appeared in a puff of smoke. "Oh my god! What happened to him?" asked Tsunade. Sakura had only told her that Naruto needed help before Tsunade had grabbed her hand and dragged her along to Naruto's house. Sakura quickly launched into an explination as Tsunade began her work on getting Naruto to wake up.

By the time she got Naruto to wake up she was furious. They took Naruto to the hospital and put him on an IV because he needed to get some nutrients in his body. Naruto was awake the whole time. As soon as Naruto was comfortable in the hospital Tsunade and Sakura went to go "talk" to the people that wouldn't give Naruto food. I put talk in loose terms because they were so angry that I wouldn't be surprised if the people they were "talking" to ended up dead.

"Why did you guys come to my house?" Naruto asked Sasuke. He was the only one left, Gaara had left earlier promising to come back later.

"We were worried about you, you hadn't been yourself lately" said Sasuke "Also, how could you think we didn't care about you?" he asked Naruto.

"Well you always seem like you hate me and Sakura does too" said Naruto.

Sasuke crawled up onto the bed Naruto was laying in and got up really close to his face. "I don't just care about you, I love you" Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I like you Sasuke, but I think in time I could grow to love you" said Naruto to Sasuke. Sasuke was a little disappointed that Naruto didn't already love him but at least he liked him. With that thought in mind Sasuke leaned forward and connected their lips. It was a sweet and gentle almost innocent kiss.When they pulled apart Naruto said "If you always kiss me that well I might fall in love with you a little faster."

"There's my dobe" said Sasuke affectionately. They then cuddled up next to eachother and fell asleep.

That was the scene Iruka walked in on. Kakashi was behind him and said "Look, Naruto is fine. He's got Sasuke there to take care of him. We can come back later to see him when hes awake."

Iruka nodded and they quietly closed the door and started walking back out of the hospital. They stepped outside and heard yelling. They could tell it was Tsunade's voice and that she was far away, which meant that she had to be yelling incredibly loud. They started walking towards their house and Kakashi said "Now lets go do what Naruto and Sasuke are doing."

* * *

There you go, another story. I've had this one started on my computer for a while. But I'm lazy and start stories and then start other ones and eventually go back and finish them. Unless the stories are posted already, those I update. I hope you liked this and please review.

Lynn


End file.
